


My Mother's Star

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: My Gen Bingo Card [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Jewish Tony DiNozzo, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: For the Gen Bingo square: WildCard (Jewelry)Tony's lost something important to him. What it is shows Kate a part of her partner she never knew about.





	My Mother's Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts), [ThePeachyMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeachyMonkey/gifts).



Ripping frantically through his desk drawer, Anthony DiNozzo looked desperately through papers, pens, and other junk, his hands shaking.

 

“Damn it, where is it!”

 

Kate looked up from her desk at Tony’s shout and saw her partner with his hands clutching at his hair, looking panicked. Kate was shocked to see what looked like tears in Tony’s eyes, and quickly got up and went to her friend's side.

 

“God, Tony,” Putting a hand on Tony’s shaking shoulder, she looked at him with furrowed brows. “Are you ok?”

 

Tony looked at her with wild eyes, and she took a step back. She watched with narrowed eyes as the typical mask the stubborn younger man constantly put on slammed down on his face. The man shot her that crooked, dumb frat-boy grin, and shook his head. Tony’s mask wasn’t up to his usual standard though, and was paper thin, making Kate even more worried for her partner.

 

“I’m fine, Kate, Just can’t find something that’s-” Kate pursed her lips as Tony stuttered, and seemed to hesitate. “That’s really important to me,” He grinned weakly at her again, and she observed with profiler instincts that it didn’t even come close to meeting his eyes, and looked like it wanted to crumble into a frown at the slightest wrong word.

 

“Tony, cut the crap,” Kate snapped, her voice gentle but firm. She placed her hand on Tony’s bicep, squeezing gently.

 

“You can't fool me at the best of times, but right now even Ditzy Dana from accounting could tell you're not fine.”

 

Watching as Tony ran a hand through his already disheveled hair, she tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow, waiting for Tony to fess up.

 

“A necklace, ok? I lost my necklace,” Tony huffed. “It’s really important to me, ok?”

 

Kate nodded thoughtfully and thought for a second.

 

“Never took you for the jewelry wearing type, Tony,” Kate saw a hint of color reach her partner's cheek, and she smiled.

 

“Yeah, well,” Tony bit his lip, rubbing the back of his neck. “It was my Mama’s, and she gave it to me before she died. I almost never take it off, but I had to when I sparred with Gibbs in the gym when I got to work this morning.”

 

Kate frowned and patted Tony’s shoulder.

 

Kate knew that Tony didn’t talk much about his family, but when he did, it was mostly about his ‘Mama’ and only good things. Kate guessed that either the younger man’s father was dead, or they didn’t get along. It could be either since when Tony actually did mention his father, there were hints that the man never really cared for his son.

 

“I’m sorry Tony, what does it look like?”

 

Tony looked unsure and rolled his shoulders, not looking her in the eyes. Fiddling with his mighty mouse stapler, he hesitantly answered her.

 

“It’s a medium length thick gold chain, with a- a gold and silver Star of David pendant.”

 

Kate raised her eyebrows in shock and noticed Tony looked anywhere but at her.

 

“You’re Jewish? I thought you were raised Catholic?”

 

Tony shrugged, quirking his lips in a parody of his usual grin.

 

“Yeah, most people tend to think that when I tell them my father was Catholic,” He shrugged again, and laughed shortly. “My father tried to raise me Catholic, but Mama was Jewish, and she raised me that way until I was ten when she died. By then, I was Jewish, and nothing my father did would change that.”

 

“Why don’t you tell anyone?” Kate asked, trying to think about anything Tony had done or said to hint at his religion.

 

Now that she thought about it, Tony never ate pork, and he liked his food kosher… and he never celebrated Christmas, and said ‘Happy Holidays’, too.

 

“It’s none of their business what I believe in, besides if anyone wanted to really know what religion I am, all they would have to do was look in my file.” Tony pointed out, as if it was obvious, which, it really kind of was, she realized, mentally smacking herself on the back of her head.

 

“True, it really isn’t anyone’s business what religion you are,” She bit her lip, realizing something. “Is it offensive to you when I mention my own religion all the time? I don’t mean to but-” Tony raised his hand to cut her off, shaking his head.

 

“Don’t worry, Kate,” Tony reassured her, “Yeah, sometimes it can get annoying. But you’re proud of your beliefs, and you have the right to express them, even if sometimes it isn’t really necessary.”

 

Kate nodded, smiling.

 

“If more people thought like that, we would have way less war.”

 

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. “We would.”

 

“DiNozzo!” they both jumped at the sound of their Boss’ ire and whipped around.

 

Gibbs grabbed Tony’s hand and belying his harsh tone, gently placed something in it.

 

“Next time, put this somewhere other than the locker-room bench,” Gibbs looked Tony in the eye, an understanding set to his brows. “Something like this is worth a lot to the wrong person, just as much as it is to the right one.”

 

Tony nodded, a relieved smile on his face. Kate could tell Tony couldn’t be more grateful that their Boss found his treasure, and she grinned when the younger man placed the necklace around his neck, grasping the Star with his hand and rubbing it, looking at the pendant with happy eyes.

 

“Thanks, Boss. You have no idea how much I owe you for this.” Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

 

“You can start by getting to work,” He snapped, but Kate could see the amused twinkle in his eye, and stifled a laugh. “Both of you!”

 

“Yes Boss!” they both hurried to their desks and got to work, but not before Kate and Tony shot each other a knowing smile, and Tony nodded at her.

 

Everything had changed, yet nothing really had. Tony was still the same person she looked at like an annoying but lovable little brother, and his religion and beliefs wouldn’t change that. It was just a part of him, like the color of his eyes or his infectious grin.

 

Life still went on.


End file.
